


I'm rollin' with the LGBT;

by lgbtshark



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, none of your faves is straight sorry i dont make the rules, that's an actual tag, there is some peraltiago and some rosa with another girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: Gina wrote down Rosas name next to her Bisexual section. Jake, Charles and Terry were there as well. No one was straight at the Nine Nine and Gina felt weirdly proud.





	I'm rollin' with the LGBT;

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this because I hadn't seen a fic like this. i have tons of headcanons for those non straighties!!
> 
> as always, enjoy and thank you for reading.

_+jake and amy:_

 

Here is the thing about Amy and Jake: Gina knows they are perfect for each other. After all, she secretly had a plan just in case they just wouldn’t realize how perfect. It involved two cows, a piano and a visit at an art museum.

 

However, Gina Linetti was no foul. She did noticed the way Jake's eyes would silently and quickly roam over one the man’s butts who just walked into the Nine Nine. Or how he sometimes glanced at Terry whenever he was wearing one of his very tight shirts.

 

Amy on the other hand, was a total mess whenever she spoke to a pretty woman. Gina was pretty sure she didn’t even noticed half of the time how she would ramble nervously or just stare open mouthed at one of the very attractive woman who sometimes would walk in.

 

And those are just the times when they were in the Nine Nine. Out in the field would be a complete disaster. Both of them would be. Gina has been thinking about setting up a camera, secretly of course, somewhere on Jake or on Amy.

 

Bisexual Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago may be totally made for each other, but that didn’t helped hiding their bisexuality. On the contrary.

 

One time, Gina had overheard a conversation between them which had totally confirmed her theory and she could finally write down Amy and Jake in her “Book Of Gays”.

 

“Wow, he is really hot. And she is really hot. They are just a hot couple, right?” A very flustered Amy leaned into Jake who was equally gawking at the two other people in front of them.

 

“Yes, yes they are.” He was a little out of breathe. “Those, muscles. Right?”

 

Amy just nodded. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

 

_+rosa:_

 

Rosa was a bit more difficult.

 

It was obvious to Gina that she was into chicks as well. But she had a feeling that Rosa didn't _knew_. Specially after her break up with Pimento. She did spend a lot of time in bars after he had left her and because Gina was a good friend, no actually a _very_ good friend, she went with her.

 

Here was the thing: One day, Gina still doesn’t know how it happened because a lot of alcohol had been involved, they end up in a lesbian bar and well, _things_ happen.

 

Things included a lot of kissing.

  
And other things included Rosa sitting on a girls lap in said lesbian bar. Grinding on her. More kissing. Which was Gina’s clue to leave.

 

Gina wrote down Rosas name next to her _Bisexual_ section. Jake, Charles and Terry were there as well. No one was straight at the Nine Nine and Gina felt weirdly proud.

 

(Next morning, Rosa came to Gina’s desk and opened her mouth, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she glared at Gina and then left.

 

“I got you, girl.” Gina said in return and for a brief second Gina got a glimpse at Rosa’s smile. Real, genuine smile.

 

Yep, Gina was an _awesome_ friend.)

 

* * *

 

 

_+charles:_

 

The boy was definitely not straight. That was the first thing Gina had realized about Charles. His eyes had been lingering a bit too long over Terry’s butt and don’t even get Gina started on Charles ridiculous crush on Jake.

 

Charles loved men and women almost as much as good food. Almost.

 

* * *

 

 

_+holt:_

 

Holt had been the first one in her “Book Of Gays” and the fact that he has been married to Kevin for such a long time had totally proven her point. Because Gina had noticed way before anyone that Holt was playing for the other team.

 

After all, Gina was an uber human, a goddamn genius.

 

* * *

 

 

_+terry:_

 

If both Holt and Terry wouldn’t be married, Gina would totally planned on setting them up. Don’t tell anyone, but Amy had been kind of right. Terry and Holt were really some sort of dad’s to her and the whole precinct and together they were one big weird pseudo family.

 

But don’t tell anyone.

 

(She still didn’t liked anyone at the Nine Nine.)

 

(Okay, that’s a lie.)

 

(Also, Terry has been starring a bit too long at the other guys working out in his gym. How Gina knows _that_? No, she doesn’t use the gym but she sure enjoys seeing muscles flexing. But don’t think for a second that Gina would use the gym.)

 

_hitchcock and scully:_

 

These two have spent more than with each other than Gina has with her phone. So, technically, they _are_ dating each other.

 

It’s weird and they are weird but Gina doesn’t care.

 

(Okay she does care. A little bit at least.)

 

-

 

And Gina? Well, Gina was currently lying between one very naked lady and a half dressed man in bed.

 

And that’s the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interesting in a second fics, with more details let me know in the comments section ;) 
> 
> they really feed my ego.


End file.
